Question: In the coordinate plane, consider points $A = (0, 0)$, $B = (11, 0)$, and $C = (18, 0)$.  Line $\ell_A$ has slope 1 and passes through $A$.  Line $\ell_B$ is vertical and passes through $B$.  Line $\ell_C$ has slope $-1$ and passes through $C$.  The three lines $\ell_A$, $\ell_B$, and $\ell_C$ begin rotating clockwise about points $A$, $B$, and $C$, respectively.  They rotate at the same angular rate.  At any given time, the three lines form a triangle.  Determine the largest possible area of such a triangle.
Let $X = \ell_B \cap \ell_C,$ $Y = \ell_A \cap \ell_C,$ and $Z = \ell_A \cap \ell_B.$  Here is a diagram of the initial position:

[asy]
unitsize(0.4 cm);

pair A, B, C, X, Y, Z;

A = (0,0);
B = (11,0);
C = (18,0);
X = extension(B, B + (0,1), C, C + dir(135));
Y = extension(A, A + dir(45), C, C + dir(135));
Z = extension(A, A + dir(45), B, B + (0,1));

draw(A--C);
draw(A--Z);
draw(B--Z);
draw(C--Y);

label("$A$", A, SW);
label("$B$", B, S);
label("$C$", C, SE);
label("$X$", X, SW);
label("$Y$", Y, NW);
label("$Z$", Z, N);
label("$11$", (A + B)/2, S);
label("$7$", (B + C)/2, N);
[/asy]

Note that triangle $XZY$ is a $45^\circ$-$45^\circ$-$90^\circ$ triangle.  Since all three lines rotate at the same rate, the angles between these lines always stay the same, so triangle $XZY$ will always be a $45^\circ$-$45^\circ$-$90^\circ$ triangle.

Let $\alpha = \angle CAZ.$  Depending on the position of the lines, $\angle AZB$ is either $45^\circ$ or $135^\circ.$  Either way, by the Law of Sines on triangle $ABZ,$
\[\frac{BZ}{\sin \alpha} = \frac{11}{\sin 45^\circ},\]so $BZ = 11 \sqrt{2} \sin \alpha.$

[asy]
unitsize(0.4 cm);

pair A, B, C, X, Y, Z;
real a = 70;

A = (0,0);
B = (11,0);
C = (18,0);
X = extension(B, B + dir(a + 45), C, C + dir(a + 90));
Y = extension(A, A + dir(a), C, C + dir(a + 90));
Z = extension(A, A + dir(a), B, B + dir(a + 45));

draw(A--C);
draw(A--Z);
draw(B--Z);
draw(C--Y);

label("$A$", A, SW);
label("$B$", B, S);
label("$C$", C, SE);
label("$X$", X, SW);
label("$Y$", Y, NW);
label("$Z$", Z, N);
label("$11$", (A + B)/2, S);
label("$7$", (B + C)/2, S);
label("$\alpha$", A + (0.8,0.6));
label("$45^\circ$", Z + (0.1,-2.4));
label("$45^\circ$", X + (-1.8,1.4));
[/asy]

Depending on the positions of the lines, $\angle BCX$ is either $90^\circ - \alpha,$ $\alpha - 90^\circ,$ or $\alpha + 90^\circ.$  In any case, by the Law of Sines on triangle $BCX,$
\[\frac{BX}{|\sin (90^\circ - \alpha)|} = \frac{7}{\sin 45^\circ},\]so $BX = 7 \sqrt{2} |\cos \alpha|.$

Again, depending on the positions of the lines, $XZ$ is the sum or the difference of $BX$ and $BZ,$ which means it is of the form
\[\pm 11 \sqrt{2} \sin \alpha \pm 7 \sqrt{2} \cos \alpha.\]Then
\[XY = YZ = \pm 11 \sin \alpha \pm 7 \cos \alpha.\]By the Cauchy-Schwarz inequality, for any combination of plus signs and minus signs,
\[(\pm 11 \sin \alpha \pm 7 \cos \alpha)^2 \le (11^2 + 7^2)(\sin^2 \alpha + \cos^2 \alpha) = 170,\]so $[XYZ] = \frac{XY^2}{2} \le 85.$

We can confirm that equality occurs when $\alpha$ is the obtuse angle such that $\cos \alpha = -\frac{7}{\sqrt{170}}$ and $\sin \alpha = \frac{11}{\sqrt{170}}.$

[asy]
unitsize(0.4 cm);

pair A, B, C, X, Y, Z;
real a = 122;

A = (0,0);
B = (11,0);
C = (18,0);
X = extension(B, B + dir(a + 45), C, C + dir(a + 90));
Y = extension(A, A + dir(a), C, C + dir(a + 90));
Z = extension(A, A + dir(a), B, B + dir(a + 45));

draw(X--Z--Y--C--A);

label("$A$", A, SW);
label("$B$", B, N);
label("$C$", C, E);
label("$X$", X, SE);
label("$Y$", Y, S);
label("$Z$", Z, NW);
label("$11$", (A + B)/2, S);
label("$7$", (B + C)/2, N);
label("$\alpha$", A, NE);
[/asy]

Therefore, the maximum area of triangle $XYZ$ is $\boxed{85}.$